


Blossom

by soahpysoahp



Series: Bouquet - Woelena [1]
Category: Behind Cloaked Eyes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soahpysoahp/pseuds/soahpysoahp
Summary: Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall. You just fall.





	Blossom

Woe was wandering through the forest simply to get rid of his boredom. Sure, sitting around brooding all the time was occupying and all but even he needed a break from the gloom every once in awhile. So far on his walk, he’s encountered 4 unique bugs, 8 strange flowers, and 2 new tree species. The bugs were all so different from each other yet they seemed to be a family, traveling along the vast and endless forest in search of something that only they knew, something greater than themselves. As for some of the flowers, turns out a few were poisonous. Woe soon realized this after taking an unlucky bite of each of them. Though pretty, they were definitely no good for him. Skinning the bark off the trees and also munching on those, Woe find himself with more luck in those than most of the flowers. Thank God. You think he’d learned that pretty things were often bad for him.

As Woe went along, crunching leaves and cracking branches, he stopped, hearing someone around him; a small rustling. 

He stopped in his tracks and tried to hear closely to hear where it was coming from and who it could possibly be from.

More rustling. A new noise. A foghorn? No.

Snoring.

Who the fuck sleeps in the woods?

As if answering his question, he suddenly heard a screaming coming from up above him. He jerked his up to find someone falling from the tree he was standing under, a flow of aquamarine and mint hair encircling them.

“ Watch out! ” the voice yelled.

As they made contact, Woe had captured the girl bridal style. Thank god for fast instincts.

Woe, heart beating fast in his chest and bewildered, shook his head and took in what he had just captured.

Her skin was the color of a dark caramel, with specks of chocolate freckles strewn all over her body, mostly her face and shoulders. Her face oozed sweetness, but not the kind that makes you sick. No, just the right amount of sweetness. Her eyes were the color of the ocean during the summer, dark turquoise and gray with small swirls of green. Her cheeks seemed to be naturally rosy. Her hair was long, to put it simply, but even that is an understatement. It didn’t seem to end. From her roots, it was the same color as her eyes, but as it reached the tips of her hair it faded into a light mint color, almost white. She looked pleasantly soft, but you could see the fierceness and courage oozing off of her.

As if some strange force had connected them, Woe felt as if he had known her for all of his life, and as they locked eyes the connection seemed to become stronger, like the blossoming of a rare flower.

But shortly after the sparks flew, the girl let out a laugh, one that came from deep within you, a deep laugh.

“ God! I’m such a klutz! I’m  _ so _ sorry, dude. I was trying to grab a quick nap up in the trees but I’m kind of a restless sleeper, so I don't even know why I thought that was a good idea. I’m such a fucking idiot… ” she rambled.

“ It’s… it’s okay… ” was what all Woe could managed due to the suddenness of the situation and because, in all honesty, he was in cased in her beauty.

She smiled at him for about 5 seconds before realizing that she was still in his arms, embarrassed but trying not to show it, she jumped from his arms and landed safely on her feet.

Woe still stared at her, wide-eyed.

Sticking a hand out she chirped, “ I’m Iolena. Iolena Famoirah. ”

“ Woe. Woe Lovelike. ” he said, half dazed.

As their hands collided, the spark was back and Iolena must of felt it too, because she had a curious look on her face as she took in the man before her.

“ Hey… you’re kind of cute. Hair’s a bit long but honestly, who am I to talk? ” she leaned in closer, “ and I love your eyes ” she said with a smirk.

Woe blushed, taken aback by her bluntness. “ Th-thanks… ” Who the hell was this girl, making his face all warm and making his insides feel weird and shit? He needed to get a grip.

“ No problem! ” Iolena smiled brightly at him, but in a way that no one ever had before.

Smacking her face suddenly, Woe flinched.

“ GOD! I’m such an idiot, AND I’m being rude. ”

“ You’re not- ”

Stopping Woe mid sentence, Iolena leaned and kissed him on his cheek and whispered softly into his ear, “ Thank you for saving me, Woe Lovelike. ”

As if his face couldn’t get any more red, he flushed so deeply he probably could’ve died on sight. What is with this girl? How did she have this affect on him, of ALL people?

But deep down, Woe knew that there was something special about this girl, and not just because of her charm and soft kiss. He could see potential in her, an understanding.

The flower of connection bloomed a bit more.

“ Well, we better get going now, don’t we? ” She said, turning to walk forward.

She walked a couple of paces, then stopped.

Realizing Woe wasn’t following, she turned around and looked at him expectantly. He still stood there as lifeless as ever, still wide eyed. 

She rolled her eyes and, in a single motion, grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

Woe lurched forward nearing falling to his feet. Iolena looked him up and down; he suddenly felt overexposed. “ Wow, you are tall. ”

Slightly irritated, Woe huffed, “ Thanks… I get that a lot. ”

He looked over at her and she was smiling up at him as though he were a beautiful portrait, which in a way, he was. 

There was a fondness and care to her look, Woe would never forget it for years to come.

Suddenly extremely shy, (what was with all these strange new emotions today?) he quickly turned his head and looked down, but as soon as he looked down he realized that he and Iolena were still holding hands, which oddly enough gave him the chills.

Woe and Iolena walked on, unaware of the future of close bonds between them.

  
Fading away, Iolena asked, “ So, Woe Lovelike, tell me about yourself… ”


End file.
